moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Katsumas
Katsumas are Monsters with natural health, so it's okay if you leave one alone for 2-8 days, although you should have food to hand and plenty of games to raise their health and happiness. Katsumas are very easy to please. They commonly speak Katsumanese. Common Features Katsumas are adopted by both male and female players. Katsumas are very friendly creatures. They enjoy having their room decorated and sometimes enjoy being tickled. Katsumas are very bold, fierce and feisty monsters. However, they are quite happy and lovable monsters. If you leave one in their room for a bit too much time, they will begin to sniff you and wonder where you are. If you return to them they will shout but not in a very nasty way. If you annoy one a little bit too much, they cross their arms and shout. If you annoy it too much then they will get angry and even try to scratch you. Katsumas are very wise monsters with an uncontrollable love for Asian martial arts. When they level up funky music plays and they start dancing and doing somersaults. They are sometimes mistaken for rabbits due to their long ears. They don't like to be over-fed, but most Katsumas like Katsuma Crunch, Green and Roarberry Cheesecake. They hate Sludge Fudge. Don´t drink much Carton Of Sour Milk-- it´s healthy but decreases happiness by 7 points. Katsumas are very up to date monsters and if you leave a Katsumas room alone for too long the monster will get annoyed and complain. They are very easy monsters to keep happy and healthy. If it doesn't like the position of the item or decor, it will make an "uh uh" noise, so move it! Katsumas will obey you when you keep them happy and they like most foods, and they enjoy showing off trophies, code items and rare ornaments, but when their sad they get very very upset and refuse to obey the owner. Fun Facts *Katsumas are the most adopted monster followed by Poppet, Diavlos, Luvli, Furi and Zommer. * Katsumas favourite colour is white with black stripes. *The name Katsuma is a cross between a Cat and a Satsuma which was said by megam paige bell(Mrs. Moshi) her self *Katsumas are sometimes mistaken for a rabbit because of their ears. *Katsuma's speak "Katsumanese" in a "squishy" voice. which changes pitch depending on its mood. *When Katsuma's level up they dance to music while doing somersaults. *When they lose a multiplayer match in the Puzzle Palace,they will tear up and start to cry. *Katsumas are the only monsters who can gain weight. If you feed a huge amount of food to a Katsuma it will start to choke and froth. After that it will gain weight and eventually become sleepy, but it will be back to normal. *Katsuma is one of the two monsters to have a Mosh 'n' Chat toy, along with Poppet. *Katsumas are also one of the two monsters that's face appears on Moshi slippers, the other pair of slippers available is also Poppet. *The Katsuma in the Moshi Monsters and the Fizzbangs plays the bass. *Frazzled is a Katsuma. *There is a mistake in Issue 23 of The Moshi Magazine about Katsuma. On Brain Strain, there is a big bus. It shows all the members of The Moshi Monstars in the monster's default colours, however Katsuma is in his Fizzbangs colours. Gallery katsuma hiya.jpg|Happy Katsuma Katsuma adopt.jpg|Tearful Katsuma katsuma normal.jpg|Thinking Katsuma stpatricksday.jpg|St. Patrick's Day Katsuma katsuma ds.jpg|Katsuma DS Skin Katsuma.jpg|Katsuma Wallpaper Moshi Monsters Mashup Katsuma Foil.jpg|Katsuma Mash Up card Katsuma3.jpg|Katsuma in Katsuma's Klothes Moshi.png|Red and Green Katsuma Rabbit 2.png| Red and White Katsuma Katsuma on its Tail.png|Katsuma Jumping On it's tail Cool Katsuma.jpg|Cool Katsuma File:Katsuma_Toy.jpg|Katsuma Plush Toy File:Merry_Katsuma.jpg|Katsuma Twistmas Drawing File:Katsuma_Krunch.jpg|Katsuma Krunch File:Katsuma_Lego.jpg|A normal Katsuma in Lego Category:Monsters Category:Playable Characters Category:katsumas